


Journal of the Damned

by jack_of_hearts



Series: Scraps of History [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jack_of_hearts/pseuds/jack_of_hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're all aware of the journal the Marquise left for Vriska, but we're not aware of how many she wrote, or what was in all of them. So, let's start from the beginning shall we? How did Aranea Serket  become the one and only Marquise Spinneret Mindfang?</p><p>Comments would be lovely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first Journal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Homestuck](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20230) by Andrew Hussie. 



            I’ll 8e honest, I’m not entirely sure why I 8ought this journal or why I’ve decided to take up writing in on. Perhaps it’s my lack of communic8tion with other trolls. Up until my fourth wriggling day I was allowed to have companions. That was 8efore my lusus required me to hunt for her. Now when I go into town for supplies, I also must look for food for her. She has a preference for low 8loods, which is convenient, 8oth 8ecause I don’t get in much trou8le for culling them, and 8ecause they’re the easiest to control.

            That’s what I’m doing at the moment actually. I pulled my car into town myself, 8ut a lovely rust 8looded chap ‘volunteered’ to load it for me and help me take it 8ack. His telekinesis is really quite remarka8le. He had the cart loaded in half the time it woud have taken me, and he did it all without 8reaking a sweat. Now he’s pulling me 8ack to my hive. When we get there, I’ll send him in with my lusus and let her do the rest of the work. She prefers live prey and gets angry when I control them to stand still. I think she enjoys the screaming. When I was younger, it 8othered me, or scared me. 8ut I suppose I’ve grown accustomed to it. I’ll pro8a8ly read more a8out Captain 8lack 8eard while she eats, or fix my own supper.

            8lack 8eard is ever so enticing though. I don’t much care if they’re real or fake, the idea of a man so fearful even the drones left him 8e…….. it makes me long to 8e like him. My eighth wriggling day is quickly approaching then my ninth, then my tenth.

            At ten sweeps I’ll 8e required to fill a pail for the drones, so I must have at least one quadrant filled. I don’t even talk to other trolls though. What’s the point? Chances are I’ll 8e the one to deliver them to death, so why grow attatched first

            I feel my own death will quickly approach after I’ve met maturity. As unsettling as it is, I feel there isn’t much to 8e done a8out it.

            We’re nearing my hive, so I’ll end this entry.

~~A. Serket~~


	2. Second Entry

            I had quite the stroke of luck today. A salesman came to the hive trying to tell me a computer. I’d heard of them, and had seen them in stores. 8ut I hadn’t ever actually used one. The psionic came in and showed me how to turn it on and how to use it. It’s quite the 8rilliant little machine. I kept it up, and my lusus got an extra snack today.

            Now I’m playing with the machine. It wants to set me up with an email? The salesman had said it was faster than regular mail and I could get massages to my far away companions quickly. I don’t know who I’d talk to, 8ut I suppose it doesn’t hurt to have one. I have to have a unique name for it though. I suppose my attraction to stories and my lusus are my most defining tr8ts. I’ll call myself [theli8raryspider@aol.com](mailto:theli8raryspider@aol.com) I guess the AOL stands for Alternia On Line, whatever that means. I’m going to go play with it for a little while more.

~~A. Serket~~


	3. Third Entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This will not be a normal thing.) I took a quick re-read through the cannon journal and had a moment of panic. In the original version, I had Mindfang kill her own lusus, I've re-written the chapters to include the lusus because it was Redglare's Dragon to actually do the dirty deed. So if you read the original, I do apologize, but you may want to re-read it. Also, the email is a functioning email. I'll answer questions as Aranea/Mindfang, and I can post them all on another 'work.'

            I’m not quite sure what to make of this little machine. I’ve found quite the amazing collection of stories a8out 8lack 8eard, ones I hadn’t ever read 8efore. I’ve also 8een discovering more and more a8out the sea and the type of trolls that live on or in it. It sounds so amazing, and so romantic. Not the horrid type of romantic, 8ut the traditional type of romantic, like knights in shining armor. Gosh, wouldn’t it 8e nice to 8e saved from this loneliness and stolen away 8y some 8rilliant captain on a ship, just the two of us sailing off into the sunset. I shouldn’t get my hopes up though. It’ll never happen.

            I’m going to keep researching the sea though. I really like the sounds of it. More than just the captains, just the whole idea of that freedom…….. May8e someday I’ll go visit the water.

~~A. Serket~~


	4. Chapter 4

The most peculiar thing happened today. I've had this little computer for a few days now, and have just 8een 8rowsing stories 8etween my hivework and school feeding. 8ut, I actually received a message today! I was all excited to open it and see who it was from. I'm not used to getting messages. Turns out it was blank though. My heart sank when I saw that. It felt like a prank, someone wanted to get my hopes up, just to have them crash down again. I ended up finding some chocolate in the ca8inets and ate some. My lusus seemed to feel the pain, she insisted on fiddling with my hair. She's surprisingly dexterious with her pincers and legs. She com8ed all the knots out, and 8raided it with some of her silk. It's quite lovely now. It makes me feel 8etter to remem8er how doting she truly is.  
I've been reading up on different types of ships used at sea, and its really interesting. I've 8een trying to decide what kind I would want if I were going to sail the seas. It would have to have a fair sized hull for my dear lusus. She seems to 8e growing even 8igger still. She doesn't even fit in the hive anymore as it is!  
The timer's gone off on my dinner.

~~A. Serket~~


	5. the Fifth entry

I received two more of those 8lank messages. I'm starting to get angry. It's not funny. I'm not some kind of play thing for this person. There isn't even a name attached to the messages, they're just entirely 8lank! I could reply to them, 8ut I feel like that would give them some kind of satisfaction, getting a rise out of me or something. It's just rude.

 

~~A. Serket~~


	6. enter the doctor

I thought the 8lank messages were peculiar. I was wrong. I got another message today, from a real address this time. thelordshandmaid@HAH.com. It was rather strange. I'm not sure what HAH is supposed to stand for. 8ut I opened the letter to read it, expecting an advertisement. I've gotten a few of those as well. It only had one line. I had to message 8ack to get any kind of explan8tion.

 

TLH: Highlight his text.  
TLS: What are you talking a8out?  
TLH: The blank messages. Highlight them.  
TLS: Who........ are you?  
TLH: That is unimportant.  
TLS: I think it's quite important to know who you are, since I'm supposed to take directions from you.  
TLH: It's strange to think this is you before you become abrasive.  
TLS: What?  
TLH: Just know that I am not your enemy. That is the only important part.

 

I didn't know what to say after that, so I just let it go. I'm still not sure what to say a8out it. I went ahead and opened the first 8lank message. I'm not sure what to do now. I suppose I should print out what I found. I had to move them to another document so I could make the text 8lack though and read it.

 

The first message:  
"Greetings and hello young Marquise, I see that you have gained your computer already, quite the move! Now we can begin our conversations that will lead you to becoming one of the most feared trolls of your time, and help facilitate future happenings which you will never grasp. Please reply to me as soon as possible so we may begin."

 

I'm not a Marquise. I'm not even a no8le at all. I'm not sure what he's talking a8out.

 

The second message:  
"Young Marquise? Have you discovered yet how your mailbox works? I know you are receiving these messages. Of course, I know all things that are to happen. In truth there is no purpose for my question. I am aware that you know how your mailbox works, you just don't know how to read my messages. Reply when you are able to read this."

 

The third message:  
"I have much to teach you, and if I don't hear from you soon, we won't be able to begin on time. I suppose I will have to resort to having her message you as well. I do hate to deal with her rotten attitude. But your role is important enough that I will face her sour face."

 

I went ahead and messaged him back. I'll print that off too.

 

"I'm not sure who you are, or what you want, 8ut I am not a Marquise, nor am I the most feared troll of Alternia. I'm not sure who you're looking for, 8ut I'm quite certain you have the wrong address. Please don't message me again."

 

I didn't sign my name, he didn't show that courtesy, so why should I?

 

~~A. Serket~~


End file.
